


С запахом табака

by Haanoele



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Blindfolds, Drunk Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele
Summary: Джин предпочитает оставлять работу за пределами своей спальни.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок для Мэйрин ♥

Нино снимает очки и устало потирает переносицу. В конце дня глаза у него, как обычно, покрасневшие, в уголках полуопущенных век яснее пробиваются тонкие линии морщинок. Даже после нескольких бокалов пива взгляд у него такой же сосредоточенный, изучающий. Издержки профессии, объясняет сам себе Джин. Но в такие моменты сильнее обычного хочется, чтобы Нино наконец расслабился. 

— Рабочий день окончен, — тянет он, опускаясь на колени Нино и обхватывая его лицо руками. 

Тот смотрит долго, не мигая, а потом накрывает ладони Джина своими. Поцелуй — медленный, тягучий, с горчинкой хмеля. С одним-единственным желанием — объяснить без слов, что этот день подходит к концу. Джин предпочитает оставлять работу за пределами своей спальни. Но для Нино, кажется, работа не заканчивается никогда.

— Ну нет, ты слишком напряжен, — Джин погружает пальцы в жесткие темные волосы, зачесывая назад. С открытым лбом Нино уже не кажется таким угрюмым. Теперь он выглядит скорее забавно, но Джин списывает эту мысль на собственную нетрезвость. Как и следующую.

Он ослабляет галстук, ловко распутывая узел, стягивает с шеи. Странно, но дышать легче не становится — наоборот, грудь стискивает от волнения. Перебирая в пальцах плотную ткань, Джин ловит немигающий взгляд Нино и многозначительно качает головой. Тот слегка напрягается, Джин чувствует это всем телом. Возбуждение подкрадывается, разливается тяжестью в паху, а спонтанно возникшая идея теперь уже точно не даст заснуть.

Джин аккуратно прикладывает галстук к глазам Нино, выжидает пару секунд, где-то в глубине души боясь встретить сопротивление. Но потеряв зрительный контакт, тот расслабляется и, опустив плечи, чуть подается вперед. Пульс учащается, сердце как будто подскакивает к горлу. Джин осторожно затягивает галстук на затылке Нино, стараясь, чтобы волосы не попали в узел. Пальцы перестают подчиняться. В попытке унять дрожь Джин кладет ладони Нино на плечи, плавно опускается к груди, даже сквозь свитер чувствуя под пальцами затвердевшие соски. Одежда Нино прочно пропахла табаком — ничего нового, но почему-то каждый раз это только сильнее заводит. 

Джин пробирается под свитер, гладит впалый живот, проступающие ребра. Кое-кому не помешало бы питаться нормально, усмехается он сам себе. Но эта мысль растворяется, так и не успев воплотиться в слова, когда Нино крупно вздрагивает, а его ладони стискивают задницу. По телу прокатывается жаркая волна — с Нино Джин всегда на грани потери контроля над собой, как ни старается не подавать виду. 

Джин убирает его руки и опускается ниже. С первого раза расстегнуть джинсы не выходит — пальцы попросту не слушаются, — и он поглаживает твердеющую плоть через ткань. О собственном возбуждении Джин на время забывает и, не прекращая, следит за Нино. Запрокинув голову, тот тяжело дышит. Руки слепо перебирают по одеялу в поисках того, за что можно уцепиться. Джин порывисто хватает его ладонь и запускает себе в волосы — так он сможет еще лучше понять, что чувствует Нино.

Разобравшись с пуговицей, он аккуратно расстегивает ширинку и приспускает джинсы с бедер. Нино помогает ему, приподнимаясь, одной рукой продолжая ворошить его волосы. От одного вида влажного пятна на белье перекрывает дыхание. Джин, подразнивая, легко касается плоти, пробирается под резинку, проводит по рубцам, чувствуя, как чужие пальцы сжимаются на затылке.

— Джин, — долетает сверху хриплый шепот. 

Еще совсем немного. Джин стягивает с Нино трусы и опускается лицом к паху. Стоит губам влажно скользнуть по головке и сомкнуться вокруг ствола, Нино испускает протяжный стон. Придерживая его одной ладонью за бедра, второй Джин обхватывает член прямо у основания и неспешно проводит вверх, затем вниз. Язык очерчивает головку, толкается в щель — голова не соображает, как сильно его ведет от каждого звука, что срывается с губ Нино. От запаха табака, пропитавшего его насквозь. От запахов самого Нино, что остаются в этой постели, даже когда он уходит. Страшно подумать, как сильно они увязли друг в друге. 

Нино кончает с коротким всхлипом и обмякает, даже не притронувшись к повязке. Джин вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони и приподнимается. Тянется к его лицу, смахивает влажную челку со лба. Таким Нино может видеть только он — отчего-то именно эта мысль сейчас вытесняет все другие. С головой накрывает нежностью, и Джин не может стереть с лица улыбку — его-то сейчас не видит никто. 

Нино на ощупь обнимает его за плечи и подтягивает к себе. Чаще всего он уходит, оставляя Джина в одиночестве. И в те долгие минуты, пока сон еще не завладел телом, от ощущений, как постепенно тает его тепло, хочется ненавидеть Нино больше всех на свете. Но сейчас он здесь — лежит, даже не пытаясь пошевелиться, только поглаживает по спине. И в его руках Джин окончательно утрачивает связь с мирозданием. 

Торопиться некуда — у них есть несколько часов, чтобы выспаться, перед тем, как новый день снова расставит их по своим позициям.


End file.
